


Truth Behind Reflection

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-23
Updated: 2000-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray is thinking about Fraser





	Truth Behind Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Truth Behind Reflection  
Truth Behind Reflection  
  
Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you? You're always there  
and completely oblivious to what you do to me. How many times have you  
touched me innocently and I have had to look away so you wouldn't see  
what your touch does to me. The way we talk is so trusting but I can't  
tell you everything. Maybe this is why I am doing this now, where you  
can't find me. The darkness of my bedroom is a cover for my body and  
the tears running down my face.  
  
Sometimes when I'm at my lowest I think that this friendship we have  
is based on a lie. Perhaps every time you talk to me you imagine you  
are talking to someone else and we both know whom that someone is. Even  
thinking the name is torture for me and we share it. All the times I  
have looked over at you and saw the sadness and pain there in the depths  
of your eyes. The nameless hurt of him leaving you, deserting you, vanishes  
as soon as I call your name, but I know its still there, hidden.  
  
We go off and do whatever we have to do but I know you would never confide  
in me. The same as me I guess. The insecure side of me would never  
tell you, wouldn't be able to deal with the rejection and hurt as you  
gently, but firmly, told me that it could never happen.  
  
But I know that I am gonna tell you soon. I can't hide it forever; it's  
becoming more and more obvious.  
  
And then the friendship we have forged, which is so important to me,  
will be gone.  
  
The end  
  



End file.
